


With Open Arms

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Kid!Newt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm really bad at tags, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling, big brother theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: After the events in Crimes of Grindelwald Tina is blaming herself for her sisters choices. The only one who really understands how she feels is fellow older sibling Theseus Scamander, who gives her a pep talk and shares a childhood memory.





	With Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with the idea that Theseus would be the one to give Tina a much needed pep talk after....everything... I know he probably doesn't seem as sad as he should be but I feel like being who he is and what he's had to go through, he's probably an expert at putting his feelings aside for the moment when he's needed. He's still completely broken at his loss, he just knows he's the one to tell Tina what she needs to hear.
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy it!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

For a long while after, there was just stunned silence. Looking around at each other in shock at what they'd just gone through, at what they had just survived. 

Soon the shocked silence gave way to soft brokenhearted sobs and sorrowful whimpering. 

They all knew that something very big has just started so they were taking the precious little time they had to mourn. They could all feel it, feel that something had changed tonight, this war they were fighting had just taken a very sharp turn and none of them know what tomorrow would bring. 

Nicholas was sat between Yusuf and Nagini on the stone steps, none of them talking but just taking in the comfort of each others presence as they tried to work through what had happened to them that night. 

Theseus and Newt sat a little ways from the others, Theseus was sitting leaning against a large stone wall his head in his hands.  
Newt was leaning in close to Theseus' side, muttering softly into his brothers dark hairs and absentmindedly stroking the niffler that was sitting beside him. 

Jacob paced up and down in front of Tina, who was standing stoically just staring out at the night, clearly deep in thought.

"I think." Nicholas began, startling everyone out of their stupors, "That we should all retire back to my home, there are many arrangements to be made and people to be notified and we cannot stay out here all night." He waited a moment looking around at the sorry looking group, waiting for them to disagree, smiling weakly when no one did. "Good." He said looking at Newt, "We'll meet you there." He nodded at them, a knowing twinkle in his eye before apparating away with Nagini and Yusuf.

The silence that followed their departure was soon broken by Tina sniffling loudly. Jacob turned to comfort her and Theseus felt Newt tense up at his side as he looked from Tina to his brother and back again, clearly torn on who to comfort.

"Tina..." Jacob began, unsure. 

"I failed her. My sister. My little sister." Tina cried, almost beneath her breath but it was heard by all of them in the quiet graveyard.

Newt and Theseus both stood up and Theseus put a reassuring hand on Newts shoulder as he went to walk over to Tina.  
"Why don't you take Mr Kowalski back to Mr Flamel's house with the others Newt? Miss Goldstein and I will be along in a minute."

Newt looked from Tina to his brother, "Uh..I...Sorry what?"  
"Yeah I dunno if we should...." Jacob agreed looking over at Newt with questioning eyes.

Theseus smiled at Newt softly, reaching out to gently straighten his collar, "I promise we won't be long, little brother."  
Newt still looked very unsure and lent in close to Theseus "But Thee, why...?"  
Theseus squeezed Newts shoulders reassuringly, as he looked over at Tina, a knowing look in his eyes. "It's older sibling business Newt."

Newt hesitated for a moment, looking at Tina who just nodded at him sadly, "We'll see you guys back at the house." She said trying to smile.  
Newt looked between Tina and his brother once more before sighing. "Okay." he said and in a moment he had reached out to take Jacob's arm and the two of them were gone. 

There was a moment of silence as Theseus and Tina just watched each other silently. "I'm very sorry about Leta." Tina said after a beat before sitting down heavily on one of the stone steps.

Theseus nodded his thanks and sat beside her. "Do you know, once when we were children, Newt and I were playing in one of the fields by our house. I was suppose to be keeping an eye on him," Theseus laughed quietly, "I'm sure you've discovered that even now that is no easy task." The two of them shared a small, fond smile. "But I'd just gotten a new broom and I got distracted. I took my eyes off him for ten seconds, and the next thing I knew Newt was crying and bleeding at the bottom of this huge old tree." Theseus pushed back his dark hair and looked at Tina. 

"He'd been reading about bowtruckles and wanted to see if there were any living in the tree, so he'd climbed up but a branch broke and he fell, about fifteen feet. He hit his head on the way down and it was bleeding so heavily, I thought he was dying. He was only five or six at the time and I remember thinking that he seemed so impossibly small. I picked him up and ran back up to the house with him in my arms." 

Theseus laughed humorlessly, "I think we nearly gave our Mum a heart attack when we walked through the back door, Newt covered in blood, me screaming for help, and you know Newt was fine, Mum fixed him up in five minutes and he was right as rain, bugging me to play with him, but I..." He let out a deep breath.

"I felt sick that whole afternoon, I didn't eat dinner, I just hovered around Newt, watching, waiting for him to start bleeding again. I told Mum and Dad I'd put Newt to bed that night and I let him talk me into reading him about five bedtime stories and then I just watched him sleep for ages. Until my Mum came in and made me go down to the kitchen. We walked in and my Dad was sat at the table waiting." He laughed again.

"I thought I was in for it you know? Newt got hurt when I was suppose to be watching him right? So it was my fault and I deserved whatever punishment I got, but then my Mum told me she was proud of me for how I'd taken care of Newt that day. I couldn't believe it, and I asked them why weren't they furious with me, and you know what they said?" He turned to Tina with questioning eyes but she just shrugged.

"They said that I wasn't responsible for Newts actions, that while I should have been keeping a closer eye on him, he was old enough to know better then to climb an old tree like that, and that I wouldn't always be able to stop Newt from getting hurt. That they'd be times where I could do nothing but be there for him after the fact."

Theseus bumped Tina's shoulder lightly with his own, "It's all any big sibling can do you know?" He said kindly, "We can't always stop them from going over the edge. Sometimes we just have to wait with open arms, ready to catch them." 

Tina wiped a stray tear away with a shaking hand, "I could have done more. I should have done better." She said in a strong quiet voice, "She deserved for me to do better."

Theseus turned to face Tina, making eye contact. Tina couldn't help but notice for all their differences, the Scamander brothers both had the same twinkle in their eyes.

"Miss Goldstein. Tina, You are not responsible for her actions." Tina tried to turn away and Theseus held her in place and shook her shoulders lightly, "No, listen to me. This was your sisters decision. It was her mistake, and beating yourself up over it won't change anything. All you can do is persevere and be waiting to catch her when she falls."

Tina let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded. "You're right, I know that but its still..."

"Hard?" Theseus finished, and Tina nodded again, "Yeah but that's why you have friends" He stood up and dusted off his pants before reaching down a hand a pulling Tina to her feet. "To remind you of what you're fighting for."

The two older siblings looked around at the graveyard for a moment. The heavy weight of their losses that night hanging in the air.

Slowly Theseus offered Tina his hand, "Shall we head back to the others?"  
"Yeah," Tina reached out to take his hand, "We have work to do."


End file.
